All is Fair in Love & War
by Kerushi-Nee-Chan
Summary: Kyou... why are you sorry?" "I... I treated you so badly, and it’s all because-" "Because you were scared?" "...Yeah." *ONESHOT*


All Is Fair In Love & War

"What's going on?"

"Kyou and Yuki are fighting again."

"I wish they wouldn't fight so much."

"You're not the only one Tohru."

The four girls sighed at the sight of the boys fighting in front of them. Fists being thrown and kicks beings served, Yuki and Kyou Sohma seemed to be fighting quite viciously today. "Damn you it's none of your business!" Kyou shouted as Yuki's fist flew overtop his head.

"It is though!" Yuki shouted back, jumping over Kyou's leg as he aimed to kick Yuki from underneath his feet.

"No it isn't!"

"Their aura seems to be rather angrier than usual." Hana observed, her head tilting slightly to the side.

"Really?" Tohru questioned.

"Yeah I noticed it as well, what about you Jerrica?" Arisa asked her friend.

"Yeah..." the dark haired girl paused, her eyes examining the two boys in the heat of battle. "What do you think their fighting about?"

"Who knows," Arisa shrugged her shoulders, a blatant look of carelessness on her face. "But if we don't break up those two soon, I think they're gonna rip each other to shreds.

Hana nodded while Jerrica and Tohru had a very worried expression on their faces. "So who's going to break them up?" Hana asked.

As if a reflex, Arisa, Hana, and Jerrica looked towards Tohru. "M-me? Why?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you Tohru." Jerrica gave a small smile towards Tohru who smiled back.

"Yuki! Kyou! Stop!" Tohru suddenly cried out, grabbing Kyou by the shoulders from behind.

"Yes, please you two. No more fighting." Jerrica stated calmly, grabbing Yuki by the shoulders.

"Let go Tohru!" Kyou yelled at her, glaring at Yuki harshly, then switching his gaze to Jerrica which made her back up slightly.

For some reason, Kyou and Jerrica never got along. No matter how nice Jerrica was Kyou just pushed her away, yelled at her, seemed to hate just being in the same room as her. This puzzled everyone to an extent, but Jerrica would just smile and say: 'You can't win 'em all.' But of course, this pissed Yuki off by a lot actually and then seeing Kyou glare at her, well... let's just say it pushed him off the edge, just _a bit_. "Don't look at her like that!" Yuki's outburst shocked all the girls, and made Jerrica jump a bit.

Kyou's face took on a look of shock, then back to that harsh glare. "I'll do what I want! What's it to ya anyways? Why are you acting like she's your_ girlfriend_?"

Girlfriend?

...

_Girlfriend?_

_**Girlfriend!?**_

"W-what?" Jerrica blushed profusely, subconsciously letting go of Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki growled at Kyou and then grabbed Jerrica's wrist. "Yuki?" her face was still red, but took on a confused look as well.

"I need to talk to you Jerrica." The silver-haired teenager spoke to her, a serious look on his face.

"Uh... Oka-"

"Yuki!" Kyou interrupted, but before he could say anymore Yuki was walking away with Jerrica behind him. "Yuki get beck here!"

Tohru and the rest of the girls held him back while he struggled against them, his shouts of protest fading as Jerrica and Yuki walked away faster. Yuki and Jerrica found themselves in a park, the swings gently swinging back and forth to the wind. "Yuki... what's going on between you and Kyou?"

Jerrica looked over at Yuki, who sat down on a bench, a frustrated expression on his face. "Well... I just... you see... it's about you." He finally muttered out, Jerrica taking a seat beside him.

"Me? Well... can I ask what was all said?" Jerrica asked in a bit of an embarrassed manner.

"It's hard to explain, but Kyou... the reason why he's always so mean to you..." Yuki's fists clenched in quiet anger, his knuckles turning white as Jerrica listened intently. "It's because he **likes** you."

"He..." Jerrica couldn't finish her sentence, her voice caught in her throat.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kyou Sohma, the big tough guy who only seemed to look out for Jerrica's friend Tohru Honda, liked her? Impossible; out of the question! "You're lying," she finally choked out. "He can't, he just can't!"

Her friend nodded solemnly, giving a sigh. "It's true. We were talking earlier and he just blurted it out that... he had feelings for you. But I guess that he can't accept it, because of... well our situation with our family and all."

It was Jerrica's turn to nod that time, she knew about the curse of the Sohma family. It had all been exposed one day after school when Tohru, Jerrica, Yuki, and Kyou were just hanging around. Tohru had ended up tripping over some books and fell onto Yuki and _**poof**_! There on top of Tohru was a rat... and a bunch of clothing. Jerrica promised not to tell anyone, and it had been like that ever since. "So he tries to push those feelings away by being mean to me." The dark-haired girl stated.

"Exactly, I-"

"Yuki!"

Yuki glanced behind Jerrica while she turned around, showing Kyou running towards them with an angry expression. Jerrica glanced away from Kyou and Yuki stood up and walked towards the orange-haired teenager. It seemed awkward with the odd silence, Kyou's panting of exhaustion being the only sound at all. "Yuki did you-!" Kyou started, but stopped when Yuki nodded, already knowing what he was going to ask.

A light blush appeared on Kyou's face, but tried to suppress it by his angry mood. Kyou didn't know what to think, his mind seemed to be stalled by Jerrica's presence, whose face was light scarlet that he suddenly noticed. He then was pulled away by his entrancement when Yuki walked by and spoke simple words that made Kyou's heartbeat halt. "I think you two need some time to talk amongst yourselves."

Even though the two who were quiet wanted to protest to their friends comment, both stayed wordless. With the quiet inept of conversation it's then that Jerrica noticed the sun that was nearly set, the sky painted a valiant pink and gold. "The sky looks nice." She commented quietly, taking a nervous look towards Kyou.

"...Yeah." he commented back, looking towards her. "...Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead." Jerrica moved aside, making room on the bench.

The Sohma boy took a seat beside her, the two avoiding eye contact. "Jerrica I... I'm sorry." Kyou announced abruptly.

Jerrica looked at Kyou who had a pained look on his face. "Kyou... why are you sorry?" she placed a hand on his knee, a perplexed look on her features.

He looked up at her, a somewhat baffled look on him now. "I... I treated you so badly, and it's all because-"

"Because you were scared?"

They both looked into each other's eyes, a feeling of understanding and acceptance running through their hearts. "Y-Yeah..." Kyou whispered, who then seemed to look like a scared little boy in Jerrica's eyes.

Grasping his hand in hers, fingers laced together, Jerrica smiled at him. "Do you love me Kyou?"

He was shocked of her forwardness in the question and felt his heart give a throb of some kind. "Do you love me Kyou?" she repeated again.

"Yes." He admitted, squeezing her hand.

"So what are you going to do about your family?"

They shared a silence and Kyou gave Jerrica a look of unwavering determination. "I don't care; all I care about is you. And none of them can change that, no matter how much they try. I love you Jerrica."

"Kyou... I love you too."

Jerrica and Kyou moved closer, their lips almost touching, the heat radiation from them. Bearing it no longer, they took each other's lips in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Slowly moulding each other's lips together Kyou placed his hand onto Jerrica's hips and her arms wrapping around his neck loosely. A pleasurable fire sparked in Kyou's gut as the passion felt almost unbearable, excruciating pleasure and joy leaping inside them both. They both pulled away after their lungs felt like they were about to burst, holding each other, enjoying each other's presence. Kyou smiled at Jerrica, petting her hair as her head rested on his chest. "I love you Kyou."

"I know."

* * *

**Total Number of Words (excluding title): **_1,375_**  
Series Basis: **_Fruits Basket_**  
****Requested****/Prize: **_mella2006 (Quizilla)_**  
Time: **_2 ½ hours  
_**Date Finished: **_November 21__st__/09  
_**Notes: **_Alright, finally done! :D Yaaay~ I like this one ^.^ But sorry about the ending, I didn't really know what to put (meaning the whole 'I love you Kyou' 'I know' part. Lame... =_=;) This is the first one-shot that I finished out of the 6 that were requested! I've already started on 2 others, almost done 1 (just need to type it all out), and I'm having a writer's block on the other one. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TYPE!!! Dx And then I need to start writing the other 3 out, which I haven't started yet D: And not to mention start the 2 short stories... I have to finish this in 9 days T_T AFTER all of this is done I will be finishing the rewriting of __**'In the Image of Alice'**__, type it all out, upload it, and then start working on my other stories! This should all be done by the end of December, maybe sooner. So I hoped you like this! REVIEW/FAV!!!_


End file.
